


Lip Service

by GreenSorceress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, I swear it's funny, I think I lost all readers just now, M/M, Top Cisco, bottom HR, crackfic, dialogue only, you'll laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: Cisco and HR decide to switch it up so that HR bottoms one night. But as we all know too well, Harrison Wells from Earth 19 just doesn't know when to shut up!*Dialogue fic, not exposition*





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this dumb little fic was born from a text conversation with the lovely Violette_pleasures and was too funny not to share. 
> 
> Cisco's dialogue is in italics to make it easier to tell who's talking, though it's pretty obvious, lol  
> Enjoy!

“I’m very excited about this! It’s been a long time since I have been entered by another man and I am just really very excited! So would you prefer a particular position or should I choose? Do you have a favorite? I think you’ll find that I’m rather flexible…in more ways than one. *snickers* See what I did there? I…oh, you’re starting!”

"Your technique is really quite interesting Francisco. I'm enjoying myself immensely, you little rascal. I can't believe you didn't tell me how skilled you are at sexual intercourse!"

“ _Um I don’t...just, lemme concentrate_.”

"You'll have to teach me that little hip roll you're doing, it’s really quite fascinating!"

“ _Ok, whatever_.”

"If you don't mind I'm just going to go ahead and crank myself off. Do you call it 'crank off' here? What is the slang for masturbation?"

“ _What? I..I don’t know_.”

“Mmm, now that was a truly delicious orgasm. Though I daresay most of the credit goes to you, San Francisco.”

"Ah, seems you're getting close. Now do you plan to climax within my anus or would you rather finish on my abdomen? I'm not sure what the custom is here but either is agreeable. As I’m sure you have noticed, I prefer to climax within my partner, it helps to cement the bond between lovers and I find that--."

“ _HR, can you just…be quiet until I get there_?”

*claps when Cisco comes* "Well done! Good show! It's customary on my earth to applaud when the top climaxes. I'm assuming it isn't a thing here since you've never applauded my orgasms, but I figured I would show you the courtesy nonetheless."

_“Thanks?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
